


I've Just Seen A Face

by Vae



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There's a tap on his window and Parker's hanging there upside down, her hair dangling below her head, and that smile on her face that means she's got a plan. The kind of plan she thinks is practical and logical but anyone else can see from ten miles away without a telescope is batshit crazy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen A Face

Aw, hell.

Aw, _hell_ , no.

It's not meant to be like this. Really not. Not like Hardison's ever really considered, you know, the serious thing. The forever thing. His kind of life, it doesn't work out that way. You don't look at the future, don't think about forever.

And then, something drops into your life and slots in like it's always been meant to be there. Literally drops in, when there's a tap on his window and Parker's hanging there upside down, her hair dangling below her head, and that smile on her face that means she's got a _plan_. The kind of plan she thinks is practical and logical but anyone else can see from ten miles away without a telescope is batshit crazy. Totally doolally never going to work batshit crazy.

Still, it's Parker, and he can't leave her hanging there. Though that's kind of tempting. The scowly face is scarier than the smiling one, though, because that means that she's forming plans about him and hell, no. That's why he opens the window next to her, and leans out. "You need a hand there or you just looking for a dayjob cleaning windows?"

For a moment, he'd swear that she's considering it, then her face clears, and she shakes her head, hair thwapping across his face and man, she's done something to that hair. That hair smells like... like better than hair, okay? Just better than hair and he's _not_ getting those thoughts from hair when Parker's still upside down outside his window.

"Why would I want to clean windows when there're all these things just waiting to be taken?" she asks brightly. "Okay, hold out your hands."

He should ask. He should definitely ask before doing what she says because this is Parker, right, and Parker's not right in the head, Eliot's got that one on the nail, so holding out his hands would be crazy. Fuck knows what she'll do with them.

He holds out his hands.

Three seconds later she's inside his apartment and the last of the harness snicks inside the window. She did this... _damn_. This flip thing over both his hands and his head and there was her hair again and that ain't playing right, hair smelling that way.

"Thanks." She flashes him a brighter smile, shimmies out of the harness (oh, sweet lord, that shimmy's giving him thoughts, too, more than the hair), and starts stripping off her clothes without ceremony.

That's when he starts wondering if he's even awake. "Whoa. Whoa, hey, Parker, what's with the... oh, okay, no, stop _right_ there."

She's not listening. She doesn't anyway, so he's not sure why he thought it was even worth saying, even with his hands held out and he'd try holding her to keep those clothes on but she's already gone too far for him to touch anything but skin and there's all this skin and all this Parker and she's just giving him that look like _he's_ the crazy one.

"If I stop there," she says reasonably, not stopping because that would be her - oh God, she's not wearing a bra - panties hitting the floor, "we can't have sex."

He blinks. "You ever think of asking a guy?"

Another crazy look. Parker shrugs, and now there really is nothing but Parker as she reaches up to pull her hair loose from its ponytail, shaking her head vigorously like a dog shaking off water after a swim. "You're cute. I'm hot. I _know_ you've not been getting any, and I'm horny, so it makes sense, right?"

Put that way...it does make sense. It's kind of weird how she knows that but she's kind of right and it makes sense. Which is how Parker ends up naked in his apartment with that look on her face he could really get used to seeing, and suddenly there's a thing in his life he can't imagine not being there.

Plus, sex.


End file.
